Indigo Court series
Indigo Court series — by Yasmine Galenorn Genres and Sub-Genres Urban Fantasy / PNR *NOTE: Shelved in Romance but considered UF by everyone but booksellers and publishers. Series Description or Overview ✥ Eons ago, vampires tried to turn the Dark Fae in order to harness their power. Instead, they created a demonic enemy more powerful than they dared to dream. Bent on enslaving the world, the Vampiric Fae have been quietly massing their strength for centuries. Now, Myst, queen of the Indigo Court, is rising again...and a long-prophesied war is brewing… Born a witch, Cicely Waters can control the wind. When her Elemental warns her that her aunt and cousin are in danger, she packs her Pontiac GTO and returns home for the first time in twenty years. But the magical town of New Forest, Washington has changed. The Indigo Court holds the city in fear; people are vanishing, and strange deaths plague the town. Swept into an unexpected and passionate reunion with her trusted childhood friend Grieve, the Fae prince who taught her how to harness the wind, Cicely finds herself with a fierce and territorial lover. But Grieve has become enslaved by Myst's court, and now both lovers must walk a fine line to survive the machinations of the Vampiric Fae Queen. Caught between two evils, both vying for supremacy, Cicely must fight for her family and her future. As she discovers the hidden secrets to her own heritage, will she lose her soul in the process? ✥ ~ Night Myst ✥ Cicely Waters, a witch who can control the wind, has returned home to New Forest, Washington, after learning that her family is in danger. The Indigo Court holds the city in fear. People are vanishing, and strange deaths plague the town. And when she is swept into an unexpected and passionate reunion with Grieve, the Fae prince who taught her how to harness the wind, Cicely finds herself with a fierce and territorial lover. But Greive has been enslaved in Myst's court, and now, caught betwen two evils, the lovers must survive the machinations of the Vampiric Fae queen, even as Cicely untangles the hidden secrets to her own heritage. ✥ ~ Night Myst (Indigo Court, #1) ~ GR Lead's Species * witch Primary Supe * witches, Faeries, Vampires What Sets it Apart * Narrative Type and Narrators * Books in Series Indigo Court series: # Night Myst (2010) ~ First chapter # Night Veil (2011) ~ First chapter # Night Seeker (2012) ~ First chapter # Night Vision (2013) ~ First chapter # Night's End (July 1, 2014) ~ First chapter ~ FINAL Shorts, Novellas, Anthologies and Guides Companion Series, Spinoffs, Sequels or Prequels * Otherworld / Sisters of the Moon series * Fly by Night series Other Series by Author onsite * Otherworld / Sisters of the Moon series * Fly by Night series ~ NEW * Whisper Hollow series ~ NEW World Building Setting: * New Forest, Washington — magical, fictional town * Indigo Court Places: * Golden Wood Supernatural Elements: Wind Witch, Fae magic, Faeries, shape shifters, vampires, Elemental, owl shifter, Blood Oracle, , , , Glossary: * Indigo Court: hybrid race, half Fae and half vampire—ruled by Myst; * Elder Vein Lords: * Blood Oracle: 'Groups & Organizations': * Indigo Court: Vampire court led by Myst, the vampire-fae queen. * Northwest Vampire Nation * Consortium: WORLD The Indigo Court is made up of a hybrid race of supernaturals who are half Fae and half vampire, with all of the strengths and a few of the weaknesses of both groups. One of their biggest weaknesses is that they are extremely sun sensitive. Sunlight throws them into a day-rage, resulting in uncontrollable violence. Here is a brief history of the origin of the Indigo Court: "Eons ago, Geoffrey, the Regent of the Northwest Vampire Nation and one of the Elder Vein Lords, had attempted to turn the Unseelie Fae. it was then that Myst had been born, turned from his lover into a creature neither vampire nor Fae. A terrifying half-breed. And she was able to bear children. She had become the mother of her race and Queen of the Indigo Court." (Night Seeker, p. 16) After her changeover, Myst turned against Geoffrey because she wanted all the power for herself. As a long-term goal, Myst has plans for world domination, with all humans and supernaturals bowing down to her. Protagonist ✥ The series heroine is Cicely Waters, a wind-controlling witch who returns to her hometown—New Forest, Washington—when she learns that her aunt and cousin are in danger. Cicely soon discovers that a dark force, the Indigo Court, has taken over the woodlands and is kidnapping both magical and human citizens of the town. Cicely’s love interest is Grieve, a Fae prince who was her childhood sweetheart but whom she abandoned years ago when he wanted a romantic commitment. Now, Grieve has been enslaved by Myst, the psychotic, power-mad Indigo queen, and Cicely’s Aunt Heather has become one of Myst’s captives. ~ Fang-tastic Fiction: Yasmine Galenorn: INDIGO COURT SERIES Villain: "The Beginning: And she arose from her deathbed in a gossamer gown, with eyes the color of starlight and hair as black as the night. And those who were her captors trembled, for the scent of death and madness emanated from her soul, and yet-she was not dead. She moved like the spiders that creep in the treetops, and none could look away. Taking her first captor in hand, she fed deep and ravenous. And so it was that Myst, Queen of the Indigo Court, was born from the blood of the dead." ~ Night Myst: First Chapter Book Cover Blurbs ✤ BOOK ONE—Night Myst (2010): Eons ago, '''vampires' tried to turn the Dark Fae in order to harness their magic, only to create a demonic enemy more powerful than they imagined. Now Myst, the Vampiric Fae Queen of the Indigo Court, has enough power to begin a long prophesied supernatural war. And Cicely Waters, a witch who can control the wind, may be the only one who can stop her-and save her beloved Fae prince from the Queen's enslavement''. Cicely Waters, a witch who can control the wind, has returned home to New Forest, Washington, after learning that her family is in danger. The Indigo Court holds the city in fear. People are vanishing, and strange deaths plague the town. And when she is swept into an unexpected and passionate reunion with Grieve, the Fae prince who taught her how to harness the wind, Cicely finds herself with a fierce and territorial lover. But Greive has been enslaved in Myst's court, and now, caught betwen two evils, the lovers must survive the machinations of the Vampiric Fae queen, even as Cicely untangles the hidden secrets to her own heritage. ~ Night Myst (Indigo Court, #1) by Yasmine Galenorn ✤ BOOK TWO—Night Veil (2011): Eons ago, vampires tried to turn the Dark Fae in order to harness their magic, only to create a demonic energy more powerful than they could have imagined. Quietly amassing their strength for centuries, the '''Vampiric Fae'—led by the merciless Myst, Queen of the Indigo Court—are determined to enslave the world. Only one witch stands in her way''.... Cicely Waters had always thought she was simply one of the magic-born—a witch who can control the wind—but when she returned home to New Forest, Washington, she discovered she's also one of the shifting Fae. Now she must perfect her gift. For Myst, Queen of the Indigo Court, has captured Grieve, the Fae prince who holds Cicely's heart. To save both her beloved Grieve and her friend Kaylin—whose demon is waking—Cicely must journey into the heart of the Indigo Court. But even as Cicely gathers strength, old alliances are breaking faith. And new allies, like the hedonistic vampire Lannan Altos, promise to take Cicely down a far darker path than she's ever travelled before. ~ Night Veil (Indigo Court, #2) by Yasmine Galenorn ✤ BOOK THREE—Night Seeker (2012): Eons ago, vampires tried to turn the dark Fae to harness their magic, only to create a demonic enemy more powerful than they could have imagined. Now, the Vampiric Fae are on the move, hunting anyone in their path. As the war with the vampires ratchets up, Myst, Queen of the Indigo Court, enshrouds New Forest in her chilling grasp. Cicely Waters, owl shifter and Wind Witch, has rescued the Fae Prince Grieve at a great cost. Their reunion has lost them the allegiance of the Summer Queen—and the tolerance of the vampires. In desperation they turn to the Consortium for help. Now, to regain the good will of Lainule, they must dare to enter the heart of Myst's realm. But as Cicely and Grieve embark on their search for the heartstone of Summer, Winter is already wreaking her terrifying revenge. ~ Night Seeker (Indigo Court, #3) by Yasmine Galenorn ✤ BOOK FOUR—Night Vision (2013): Eons ago, vampires tried to turn the dark Fae in order to harness their magic, only to create a demonic enemy more powerful than they could have imagined. Now, even with Myst, the Queen of the Indigo Court, temporarily out of action, the new Queens of the Golden Wood find themselves facing incredible danger... Destined to become the Fae Queens of Winter and Summer, Wind Witch Cicely and her cousin, Rhiannon, are eager to assume their roles and marry the loves of their lives. But while Myst hides in the shadows, seeking to regroup her forces, another danger is lurking closer. Renegade vampires Geoffrey and Leo manage to free the Blood Oracle and set him upon New Forest, Washington. Not satisfied with wreaking havoc on the town, Leo ups the ante by kidnapping Rhiannon. Now, Cicely must lead her forces in a bloody battle to save her cousin before everything they’ve worked for crumbles to dust. ~ Night Vision (Indigo Court, #4) by Yasmine Galenorn ✤ BOOK FIVE—Night's End (2014): Eons ago, vampires tried to turn the dark Fae in order to harness their magic, only to create a demonic enemy more powerful than they could have imagined. Now, in a final push, Myst returns with a vengeance to bring the Golden Wood forever under the rule of the Indigo Court. Newly crowned Fae Queens Cicely and Rhiannon have embraced their destinies and claimed their thrones. But Myst is rising once more, and now, at the helm of her armies, she begins her final assault on the Golden Wood. As Fae, vampires, and magic-born alike fall under the tide of blood, Cicely and her friends must discover a way to destroy the spidery queen before they—and their people—face total annihilation. ~ Night's End (Indigo Court, #5) by Yasmine Galenorn Category:Series